The 13th Warrior
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: A tall of murder starts when the warrior Brambleclaw is killed, his body had never been found but ThunderClan knew that he had been killed, the warrior Squirrelflight and Ashfur had seen it happen. But Brambleclaw didn't say dead.
1. Prologue

Brambleclaw walk alone the lake with his mate Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat had wanted him to go for a walk with him after he got the patrols ready for the day. They walked for some time before Brambleclaw no longer heard Squirrelflight's foot steps.  
"Squirrelflight!" The dark brown tom called as he looked around for the dark ginger she-cat.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the son of Tigerstar himself." A voice sneered.  
"Who's there!?" Brambleclaw demanded.  
"HAHAHA!" a crul laugh sounded somewhere by him.  
Brambleclaw didn't know what happened, all he remembered was flashing of two cat slowly killing him well Squirrelflight and from Brambleclaw could see, Ashfur watched. But it wasn't just two of his clan-mates but one or two warriors from the other clans. Then when the dark brown tabby had lost his life, his killers toke his body and buried making sure that it didn't look like a cat was diging there. I was then that Brambleclaw changed, his once pure heart turned as cold as ice. He would punishe the clans for doing nothing well he was dying, he would make them paw... but first he needed time to think. Then he got his plan. Remembering the weapon he had herd of from the horse place cats he changed his name to Macheteclaw and he would used that weapon.


	2. Chapter 1

Macheteclaw dug his way out of the earth with the help of his new strength. Macheteclaw had made a deal with the warriors of the Dark Forest so he would be stronger then ever before. The dark brown tom smiled, he would start his mission soon.

It had been a few sunrises since Brambleclaw was killed and Firestar had to pick a new deputy. It was first thought that Firestar would make Graystripe his deputy again, but the ginger tom had picked Ashfur. It also seemed that Ashfur and Squirrelflight where getting closer since the death of the dark tabby tom.  
"Squirrelflight, why don't you lead a hunting patrol. Take Whitewing, Brakenfur, and Lionblaze with you." Ashfur mewed before giving orders for the next border patrol and hunting patrol.  
"Alright!" Squirrelflight purred as she left camp with her patrol.  
Firestar watched from his spot on high-ledge, his clan seemed to be doing well, but that didn't stop the felling that something was wrong. For that night Spottedleaf had come to speak with him in his dream. She said "A lost warrior is out for revenge." A first Firestar had no idea what she meant, could it be Graystripe? But what would make him want revenge. The flame colored leader thought of Ashfur, he knew that the gray tom was angry that Squirrelflight didn't pick him, but now he seemed to have gotten over it. The uneasy felling grow as he saw Sandstorm walking out of camp, her pale ginger striped tail disappering.

Sandstorm's sharp green eyes looked around, she had been hunting down who ever it was that kill Brambleclaw, but so far she always ended up empty pawed. The pale ginger she-cat almost jumped when she her something move in the undergrowth behind her. Then slow turned around, he eyes landed on a broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom, his face was covered in a mask, but Sandstorm could still see the tom's amber eyes. The tom looked at Sandstorm his head tilt to the side then he stepped foreword, and holding in his paw a sharp two-leg thing. Sandstorm's eyes grow wide with fear as she stepped back, well digging her claws in the earth.

"Stay away!" The pale ginger warrior snarled, her back arced.

But the tom keep coming closer and close till Sandstorm was back up against a tree, ears flat the she beard her teeth at the dark blown tabby tom and swiped a paw at the time, clawing a spot on his chest. Blood spilled out from the wound making the tom stop and look as the blood dripped from his chest the the leafy forest ground. Then he turned his gaze back to Sandstorm, there was no pain in his amber eyes, just the void of darkness. Then lifting his paw the tom toke the twoleg thing and bring it down, putting it right between Sandstorm's ears, killing in a matter of scants. She fell to the grown, the blade still in her head. Blood gusset out of the wound, turning the ground around it a crimseam red. The tom didn't speak as he pulled the blade out of the she-cat's skull, only adding to how fast blood pored out if the wound. Then the tom was gone, the only thing that said he was every there was the dead she-cat he left behind.

* * *

**Mwahahahahah! More horror storys! And no flaming about how cats can't hold things with there paws! Cause it's a story and anything can happen in storys :I This will also be posted on my quizzaz :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning this chaper has swearing read at your own risk.**

* * *

Firestar padded out of his den, he had heard news from Squirrelflight that Sandstorm had been murdered. Ashfur had scent Lionblaze and Ivypool to get the fallen warrior's body. Now Sandstorm lays in the middle of the clearing in ThunderClan camp, a large wound in the middle of her head, a look of terror in her pale green eyes. Firestar dragged his paws over to his mates body, he rubbed his muzzle into the fur between her shoulders. Graystripe had joined the ThunderClan leader, he knew the pain of loosing someone close.

* * *

Well the warriors went to share tongues with Sandstorm for the last time a few stay back talking to one another.

"Where was the body found?" Thornclaw asked.

"Not to far from the Windclan border, from here to the camp entrance." Lionblaze answered.

"Those fucking WindClan warriors are always up to something!" Snarled Dustpelt, pelt drisled.

"They have caused a lot of pain. Things where better when Tallstar was leader." Ashfur agreed.

"That's it! We should show those basteds not to mass with ThunderClan! We should attack their camp!" Thornclaw announced.

"This is no time for battle..." The group of warriors turned their heads around to see that Firestar had left his mate's body and was now joining in on what his warriors where saying. "We will challenge them at the gathering." Firestar added before making his way back to Sandstorm's body.

Ashfur say that Squirrelflight and Leafpool had joined in and where laying side by side. Ashfur nodded to the other warriors then went to join the dark ginger she-cat.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in her ear before lying down by her side.

* * *

The next night ThunderClan went to the gathering, Firestar noted that most of his warriors where saying far away from the group of WindClan warriors. Some where even shooting hostile glares. The new apprentice Molepaw had started a fight with a new WindClan apprentice.

"Liar!" The apprentice snarled.

"WindClan is nothing but a lot of mother fu-" The cream and brown apprentice started but was pulled away from the WindClan apperntice by his mother Poppyfrost. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat glare at the small WindClan she-cat as if she thought the apperntice might try and attack her kit. Out of the corner of his eye, Firestar saw that Onestar was glaring at him as if he knew why ThunderCla was acting so cold to his warriors.

"Let this gathering be started!" Mistystar called. _Before someone starts a fight._ The blue-gray she-cat thought.

Blackstar stepped foreword and the warriors bellow looked the large white time in silence. There was nothing bad happening in ShadowClan, a litter of kits was born a there was a new warrior. Next was Mistystar, RiverClan's deputy Reedwhisker had chased out a fox along wit the warriors Patelfur and Rushtail. Then when Onestar started to speak he hears a low growl from on of the ThunderClan warriors. He was to far away to hear what to warrior had said though. There was not anything new in WindClan so he stepped back to allow Firestar to speak.

"Two of our warriors have been murdered... one by the lake and the other around WindClan border." Firestar started, not looking at Onestar.

Shock gasped came from the warriors bellow, mostly from RiverClan and ShadowClan. The WindClan warriors jumped to there paws.

"You fuckers!" Tornear, an WindClan elder snarled. "WindClan has never killed anyone!"

"I did not say you did." Firestar answered, but glared at Onestar as he added "But I know WindClan would try anything if it means they where the better clan."

"Now listen here you bastard! My warriors would never kill another warrior!" Onestar snarled.

"What about the attack with Sol? Some WindClan warriors attack ThunderClan not to long ago." Firestar answered, soon the ThunderClan leader jumped down from his place with the other leaders and left the island with his warriors.

Onestar looked at the other leaders his eyes wide with shock.

"The great Firestar has lost his mind..." Blackstar mumbled to him self. _Who knows what will happen next... or what ThunderClan will do next._ The ShadowClan thought.

* * *

**No death in this chapter but a lot of pisses of warriors :1**


	4. Chapter 3

Mistystar paced the small clearing in her den, the night's gathering replaying in her mind. No one of ever thought that Firestar would ever snap like that, but she did hear from a ShadowClan patrol that the warriors that where kill where Brambleclaw and Firestar's mate Sandstorm. The blue-gray she-cat knew better then to take this lightly, so she had made sure the borders where well guarded. Things seemed to be doing well till one day Reedwhisker had told her about an unknown scent on RiverClan territory, it was a rouge from what her deputy had told her... but when she heard that the cat smelled as if he had been dead for sometime.

* * *

It was sunset, all was silent but the soft sound of paw steps. A patrol of RiverClan warriors was making their way around the border, looking to make sure to other clan cats had crossed. Also to keep a look out for that odd scent. Reedwhisker was at the lead of the patrol, along with his younger sister Graymist. The patrol was silent, no one made a sound, just then a mouse ran passed Mintfur's paws. The gray tabby tom gave chase.

"Let's get moving, he'll catch up." Reedwhisker nodded to the other warriors.

XXX Mintfur's POV XXX

I ran as fast as I could, and soon over came the small gray creature. Biting hard into the back of its neck I killed it, the warm taste of fresh-killed mouse wormed my tongues making it harder to try and not glup up the small piece of pray. Digging a hole, I burad my catch and start to go after the patrol. They had gone on without me, I was not mad. We did after all have that rouge in our territory.

A rustle in the reeds made me freeze in my tracks. I scented the Air, an odd scent was be blowed toward me... it smelled of _death_. I spun around and snarled, ready for whatever was waiting for me. That was when I saw it... a dark brown tabby tom, a twoleg thing coved his face. His eyes held darkness in them, he did not move just stared at me. Was this what killed those warriors? I thought fear starting to rise in my belly. The tom toke a step forward, I was not going t show any fear so I snarled and unsheathed my claws, but the tom did not seem to notice. I snarled once again, then when it got closer I swiped my paw to the side it the tom's face. I knocked of the twoleg thing but what I saw made me sick. The tom was missing a large pieces of flash around his muzzle showing part of his jaw and the inside of his mouth. He was also missing her left eye, something I had not noticed when he had the mask on. The sight made me vomit onto the muddy ground.

"What the hell are you!" I shrieked stepping back, no longer able to hide my growing fear.

The tom did not answer, but I soon saw the claw like blade he had his tail wrapped around. Peacing it next to him, he picked it up with his paw then sliced down. His blade went down on my shoulder cutting that leg off. A yelled in pain, but managed to get away, blood spilling out of my wound. I was sure the... monster was following me. Soon I cam across Reedwhisker who most of come back to look for me.

"We need to get out of here!" I shirked, then I felt it. Something shot though my throat, I fell to the ground my vision blurring till everything went dark.

* * *

**We got to see what was behind that mask .w. but what happens to the other cats? Well you have to wait till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

XXXX Reedwhisker's POV XXXX

I was frozen as the sharp stick went though my clan-mates throat, my eyes wide with horror as I saw the dark brown tabby tom that had killed Mintfur. Graymist let out of wail as the gray tabby hit the ground.

"Run!" I yelled and order to the she-cat, her eyes wide and she was shaking in fear.

"What about you!?" Graymist managed to speak.

"I have the patrol. Your in no state to fight." I said looking at Robinwing and Beetlewhisker.

Graymist did not say anything, I knew she would get back up for us. Then she started to run for camp, as she so the tom turned toward her and was about to follow till I ran at him. The tom stumbled to his side, but was still able to stay on his paws. Then forgetting the gray she-cat he turned to me, he amber eye cold as stone. I snarled and my patrol ran to my side to help me. I thought that maybe we would be able to beat him. I swiped may claws at the times face, but ended up hitting the part of his muzzle with missing flash. Robinwing was nipping at the toms legs and jumping back before he could land a blow on him and well he was tying to hit the tortoiseshell tom Beetlewhisker would claw at the tom's other side. Letting out an annoyed grunt the tom slammed his paw at Beetlewhisker when the tom thought he was aiming at Robinwing. He knocked the dark brown RiverClan warrior five fox lengths away from him, then he turned to Robinwing and toke the sharp stick he used to kill Mintfur and stabbed it though the tortoiseshell toms head. Robinwing stood still for a few heart-beats then he fell to his side, blood slowly poring from the wound around the stick.

"You won't get away with this!" Beetlewhisker snarled as he pounced.

The unknown tom pulled the stick from Robinwing's head, causing blood to flow a little faster out of the wound. Then when Beetlewhikser was about to land his claws across the tom's face the stick went though his chest and poked out his back. Beetlewhisker opened his jaws to speak, but nothing came out but a spray of blood. Then the dark brown RiverClan tom fell still. I looked at the tom, ready to meet my end as I ran at him.

XXXX Graymist's POV XXXX

I ran as fast as I could, terror making my heart beat faster. I can still see Mintfur's death every time I closed my eyes, and I knew that the same fate might just fall apon my clan-mates. I shot a terror fide glance behind me to make shore the tom was not follow, then my heart rate slowed as I saw no one was there. From there on I was alone till I got to the reeds that surrounded RiverClan camp. I ran into the clearing and right to Mistystar, the blue-gray leader's eyes grow wide with alarm when she saw me.

"What happened?" Mistystar asked leading me to her den.

"It's that cat that has been killing in ThunderClan! He killed Mintfur and the other stay behind to fight him. We need to send back up now! They might die!" I wailed fear came rushing back to me.

Mistystar's eyes grow wide as she made her way out of her den to call some cats to make a patrol.

"There should be ten or more..." I whimpered to the RiverClan leader.

Mistystar give me a nod as she scent out Mosspelt, Icewing, Minnowtail, Patelfur, and other warriors to go aid my patrol. I would of said more but Willowshine, the medicine cat apprentice padded up to me and lead me to the medicine cat's den.

* * *

**More deaths in RiverClan! Next will be a different clan ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**XXXX Onestar's POV XXXX**

I lay in my ben, my light brown tabby fur unkeept and amber eyes staring far off. What Firestar had said at the geathering two day since he snapped at the other clans and a day after a RiverClan patrol was killed. The uneasy felling that the same might happen to his clan one day made his fur stand on end. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Ashfoot slowly make her way into the den.

"Onestar." The gray she-cat started.

**XXXX Whitetail's POV XXXX**

I waited with my clan-mates for Ashfoot to give out patrols for the day, but the gray she-cat had gone into Onestar's den. I padded over to my best friend Nightcloud, the black she-cat wa sharing a rabbit with her mate Crowfeather. The young warrior Breezepelt was talking with his mate Heathertail, the two had been fighting since Sol came back to the clans and it seemed that the two would break up any day now. I flicked my white tail as I turned my gaze over to where the elders lay in the sun. There head close together as the talked.

A movement out of the corner of my eye made me blink then look over to the medicine cat's den. Kestrelflight slowly made his way over to her.

"Hello." The mottled medicine cat nodded in greeting as he came to a stop.

"Your not planing on going on patrol? Are you?" The medicine car asked her, his amber eyes sharp as the looking into my green eyes.

"I was. Why?" I asked, tail twitching in annoyance.

"A RiverClan patrol had scent the killers scent by our border and it would not be a good idea for a queen to go off. Do not forget that Morningkit and Snakekit still need you." Kestrelflight meowed with a bit of worry in his amber eyes.

I did not say anything for some time, I knew that the medicine cat was right. Mistystar had told then that the scent was close to their shared border and I had to take care of my kits as there was no other queen at the time.

"Alright." I sighed, there was no point in fighting with the medicine cat, he could always just order her to say in camp if she did anyway.

"Alright! Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Boulderpaw, and Sedgewhisker you will be a hunting patrol. Sunstrike-" I blocked out Ashfoot as she called out names for the warriors going on patrol as I made my way to the nursery. As I thought, my two kits where still fast asleep. I laid down and they pushed themselves closer to my belly fur with a happy purr.

**XXXX Breezepelt's POV XXXX**

I let out an annoyed snort as Ashfoot put me on the same patrol as my father. Then I remembered what Tigerstar ha told me when I went to the Dark Forest for training. It was that the killer was working for the Dark Forest and that he was no to attack anyone on their side and that was why they had let Beetlewhiskper get away. As it turned out the RiverClan warrior was killed. Maybe you'll be next father... I thought as I glared at the smoky gray, almost black tom. The patrol then started to move out, Breezepelt at the back with his apprentice Boulderpaw well Crowfeather was talking with Sedgewhisker.

"Whoever it is must be strong. I mean not any warrior can fight and kill a full patrol on their own." Sedgewhisker said, looking a head of her.

"Must be and he or she might be involved in the two deaths in ThunderClan." Crowfeather agreed.

I smirked, I knew some of what happened from some of the dark forest warrior. It was Brambleclaw, but he was killed by someone the Dark Forest was unsure of. They did however give the tom some power to make him stronger. Boulderpaw was silent, he didn't say a word as the patrol moved soon the dark gray apprentice caught sight of a white bobbing tail. The patrol stopped and waited Boulderpaw. The three stayed where they where for some time then they heard a shriek from where Blouderpaw had run off to. Crowfeather jumped to his paws and then ran to see if the apprentice was alright. Sedgewhisker got to her paws as well.

"I'll go get help, it might be the killer." I said as I started toward WindClan camp.

Sedgewhikser give me a nod then went to join Crowfeather, but instead of getting help I silently follow my clan-mate. It was lucky for me that the wind wasn't blowing my scent towards her. Then as we got closer the scent of blood became strong till I could see the red liquid in a few puddles on the grass. In the bigger one was my apprentice Boulderpaw. I felt badly for the young cat, having died before he got his warrior name but that was how it would of ended in the battle with the Dark Forest.

That was when I saw him, a dark brown tabby tom with mask hiding his face, but I knew who it was. The tom looked at Crowfeather with dead eyes, the older warrior snarled at him ready to attack to avenge his fallen clan-mate. Crowfeather jump, about to slam his claw on the top of the masked tom's head, but the tom move out of the way and before Crowfeather could jump back to masked tom toke a two-leg thing and sliced in down onto Crowfeather's back. The dark gray tom slammed to the ground and with a loud snap I knew his neck had been broken. Then the masked tom looked over at Sedgewhisker, who he just noticed. I turned and ran back to WindClan camp, I knew that the she-cat was going to die and there was no point in stay to watch it. Then when I got back I told the clan about the killer and that I had gone to see if I could help, but when I saw that the killer was gone I came back to camp. Onestar then scent out some warriors to pick up the bodies of the fallen warriors and to make sure the killer was gone or sill in WindClan territory.

* * *

**Ah, yes. A killing in WindClan *evil smiles***


	7. Chapter 6

**XXXX Ashfur's POV XXXX**

I made sure everything was going well in ThunderClan then Squirrelflight and I slowly made our way to the lake. The dark ginger she-cat seemed to have a lot on her mind ever since her mother Sandstorm was found dead.

"I think out plan has gone out of hand. He is out there and he will not stop killing!" Squirrelflight wailed as she leaned on my side, tears starting to fall from her green eyes.

"I know, but what else could we of done? Do you think he would of let us be together?" I asked as I licked her cheek, trying to dry up her tears.

"We should tell Firestar... maybe he'll know what to do..." The dark ginger she-cat whispered so lightly as if she was afraid that someone might over hear them.

"No, I don't believe we should." I answered and nuzzled against, trying my best to calm her.

**XXXX Leafpool's POV XXXX**

It had been sunset when the clan had gotten news from WindClan that a patrol of their warriors were killed. It did nothing to help Firestar who was slowly loosing his mind to the point that none of his clan-mates would go near him or his den. I would go to see him, along with Squirrelflight, Ashfur and Jayfeather. I guess that was a good thing cause Firestar doesn't trush most of his clan anymore, only the ones that are his kin.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" I asked Jayfeather as I walked into the medicine cat den.

"I don't think so. We'll just have to do what we can to get him back to his old self." The blind medicine cat sighed.

I give him a nod and then I knew what I had to ask next "Would you like any help? We don't know what will be coming our way or when it'll happen."

Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes looked at me as if he could see me, but I knew that he couldn't. The gray tabby tom didn't speak for some time and I started to worry that I might of angered him, then he give me a nod as he meowed "Yes, thank you."

I help Jayfeather with both taking medicine to Firestar and checking the elders whenever it was needed. I had also been keeping an eye on my sister Squirrelflight. I knew something has been digging at her all day, but whenever I tried to talk to her about it she come up with a way to get away from answering. I also knew that my sister was having strong felling for Ashfur, they only got stronger when Brambleclaw was killed. I knew that the deaths of both the RiverClan and WindClan patrol hadn't been much help and could now fell that Squirrelflight felt guilty about it. I didn't understand it, why would my sister fell this way?

* * *

**Not that long of a chapter, but it seems that Squirrelflight is hiding something, but what could it be?**


	8. Chapter 7

**XXXX Squirrelflight's POV XXXX**

I paced out side the training hollow, there where so many thoughts going through my head it give me a headache. A patrol killed in RiverClan and WindClan, the only one who had gotten a good look was a RiverClan she-cat by the name of Graymist and that left her in shock. I had also heard that she had became an elder, fearing leaving RiverClan camp incase that masked killer came back for her. I could understand her fear and could not shake the felling that I might be next, then I shook my head and made my way back to camp. I was lucky that I was going to stay in camp for the next six moons, I did just learn that I was going to have Ashfur's kits. Leafpool was happy for me and so was my father, even thought he did not trust the other queens in the nursery. I had told Ashfur and he was so happy he could not help but tell the anyone that I was bearing his kits.

I pushed the thought of my kits to the back of my mind when I got back to camp, I remembered when Brambleclaw became deputy. At the time she had to pick Brambleclaw or Ashfur and in the eyes of the clan she picked Brambleclaw. Little did they know, she was really Ashfur's mate and when Brambleclaw was killed they where able to truly be mates. In fact Ashfur had wanted to get me to tell my sister's kits I was not there mother, but I told him that he should not play that game as it could get him killed. So instead we got another cat to take Ashfur's place when ThunderClan camp caught fire. I was right, Hollyleaf had snapped and killed one that had tried to kill her and her litter-mates.

"Squirrelflight, you should be resting not padding around the forest." The dark ginger she-cat was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jayfeather.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." I answered as I started to walk with Jayfeather to the nursery.

**XXXX Firestar's POV XXXX**

I stay in my den, far back and close to the wall. I do not leave my den that often, not with the thought that one of my warriors might of killed my beloved Sandstorm. I got to my paws, muck to the protest of my stiff limbs and start pacing. My mind was reaching and putting things together. The killings had not start till Brambleclaw was murdered. It could be the same one that killed the former ThunderClan deputy, or it could be the bark brown tabby himself. Killing everyone he sees till he finds and kills the one that had killed him. But the dead could not hurt the living... could they?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of paw steps and turned to see Ashfur. The pale gray tom had a vole in her jaws and a calm look in his dark blue eyes.

"The patrols have picked up the scent of the killer. It leads all the way to from WindClan territory and goes right into ShadowClan." The ThunderClan deputy reported as he placed the vole down by my paws.

"Keep a look out on the ShadowClan border. Make sure there are at least eight warriors on those patrols, no apprentices." I ordered.

Ashfur give me a nod then padded out of the den to send warriors out on hunting and border patrol. I picked up the vole and lay down in my nest and as I ate I started to think. My kit Squirrelflight was going to have kits of her own, I was happy and I was also scared. It would be hard for a queen to have kits at a time like this and I wanted to stop that killer to protect my kin.

* * *

**No killing in this chapter, after all it can't be all kill, kill, kill. We need plot! We need story!**


End file.
